metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Projects/Room Navigation Project
The Room Navigation Project is now complete. Please do not modify this page. This is the page for the Room Navigation Project, an effort to improve the coverage of rooms from the Metroid series on Wikitroid. Below is an explanation of such rooms. Description Rooms are lesser locations in each area of each game in the series. They connect to each other by different door types, be it Blue (which is the most common of all), a Red Blast Shield or a Multi-Lock Blast Shield. Rooms are only named in the maps in the Prime Series. They are not named at all in Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion or Metroid: Zero Mission. Due to this, and Wikitroid's policies on fan names, pages for rooms in these five games will not be created. However, every room in the Prime Series (including Metroid Prime Hunters, although rooms in the Oubliette and certain hallways used to connect rooms with one another are not named) is named. Regardless of how Samus Aran finds these names, from a Map Room or by naming them the minute she walks into a room, our task is to document them to the greatest detail so as to make the documentation on these rooms complete. Rules and regulations *Only rooms from Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime Hunters are allowed. All rooms for other games will be deleted on sight unless a name can be found. The appearance of the map suggests that Metroid: Other M rooms will be named, but for now this is uncertain. *We highly encourage a description for rooms on features. This is not required, but if a room can be described in a way, then we suggest it. *If you do not add images to a room, then add to the top of the article. *For now, we will not use the room infoboxes under the infobox category. It is best to wait until the quarterly release (that means June 2010) of MediaWiki 1.16 so that we can use a special ability in that version. Suggestions Any Suggestions may be placed on the talk page, where the members of the project will decide on whether or not the suggestion will become an official part of this project. Rooms with the Same Name *Quite often, you'll discover that two rooms from two different areas have received the same name. Not to fear, there is a solution around this, but read this slowly and carefully so you'll get the idea. *#Rename the first article with name Room to the name Room (Area of room). *#Go back to the redirect created by the move, and redirect Room to Room (disambiguation). *#Click the redlink caused by this, create a blank page, and follow something like this, then continue on. *: *:Room may refer to: *:List of rooms with that name, with full article name length (including areas) Room Article Format Introduction/Header To start, the template may be inserted here in case that no images for the room article can be found. Be sure to ns6=1&fulltext=Advanced+search}} search the file database before marking the article with this template. If you're lucky enough to have a decent image capture device, upload a picture (make sure to take a look at our image policy first) at and insert it into the article. In this case, a picture means a thousand words (or pixels, :P). In uploading this, try to find a good view of the room; the better the view, the easier our readers will understand. Now, to begin with the article, you should start with an introductory phrase like the one below: The '''Gateway' is a large central room in the Bryyo Cliffside.'' Essentially, write a short description of the room, bolding the first instance of the room name being used and identify what area it's in (using a link to the area). Now, when writing room articles, it's best you follow our POV policy. In a nutshell, always refer to Samus, never the player. Also, don't write this up as a walkthrough; try to maintain a neutral style of writing in all of this. Keep this in mind while writing the next sections, the Description and Role. Additionally, try to be as eloquent and as descriptive as possible. We aren't writing for your English teacher here, but for someone who might not own the game but might consider buying it, a good writing style will give them a better idea of how the room works. The Description will cover the features of the article, including what interactive components of the area are, how large the room is, etc. The Role will cover the actual interaction between Samus and what she does in the room. If you can fit all of this within a reasonable space, write them all in the same header. If not, split them into the two sections: "Description" and "Role." Connecting rooms Congratulations! You've gotten through what we'd consider the hard part of the article. Now, as for the rest: connecting rooms will tell users were to browse next, and improves our detail in our room articles. The format is simple, it goes similar to this: *''Grand Court Path (via Red Blast Shield)'' As you can see, the room is linked to, and the name of the door/blast shield is given. Do this for every room that's connected, then continue. Inhabitants Here, you get to write who's staying in this room. This can range from Space Pirates to Fleet Troopers, but the general format should be something like the following: *''Two Reptilicus (After reentry of the Gateway in future trips)'' *''A swarm of Nightbarbs (After the defeat of said Reptilicus)'' Always keep in mind to list when you can find these inhabitants, whether they appear just once, etc. Items Now, just list the items that can be found in this room. Hopefully, you'll have achieved 100% more than a couple of times so as to get all the items in this room down. You can do this without 100%, but if you're not sure that you got everything, tag it with . The general format for item descriptions works like so:" ;Missile Expansion/Energy Tank/Energy Cell:(description on how Samus can acquire the item - not how the player can get it, or how you can get it.) Now, if you're confused on how to get this sort of code, just type ;item:description. It will automatically convert to the example you see above. Now, moving on... Scans A new section being added to rooms is for the scans inside of it. These are scans that cannot be added to the Logbook as well as Lore and Research scans, with the exception of Research scans that can be found all over the place such as the Blue Door. Trivia This is a completely optional section where you can list some notes (in bullet format) on the room that don't quite fit into the description. Now, for the "footer" of the article: Each room belongs to their own region. We use templates to aid in navigation between rooms of these regions. There is a single template for Metroid Prime rooms, while Metroid Prime 2: Echoes rooms are split into and . As for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the templates are split as follows: , , , , , , and . And for Metroid Prime Hunters, there is the singular . Under the template, in the categories section, here are categories that are to be added: *Category:Rooms (always add this no matter what). *''Area of said room''. (to be added always) *''Rooms containing (item) in (game)'' (for item-containing rooms) *Category:Elevators (if the room contains an elevator or is merely an elevator shaft). *Category:Landing Sites (for rooms where Samus' gunship is placed or can land). *Category:Beam Ammo Expansion Rooms (if the room is in Echoes and has a Beam Ammo Expansion in it). *Category:Dark Portals/Category:Light Portals (if the room is in Echoes and has a Dark/Light Portal in it). *Category:Rooms containing Energy Cells (if the room is in Corruption and has an Energy Cell). Now, you have successfully helped in one part of the over five hundred rooms in this grand task. Category:Wikitroid